


balboa island

by stelgibson



Series: fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i wanna say season 7, season 7, super sweet sugary fluff, whatever its a beach snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: An island breeze and two FBI agents.fictober day 3.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	balboa island

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Give me that."

The case is wrapped up, finally. They get to spend one rare summer evening in the California beach town, in the uppity harbor surrounded island. They stroll, hand in hand, matching denim and relaxed smiles on their faces. He leans over, and places a kiss on her temple, her eyes fluttering closed, the warmth in her chest blooming. She feels like a high schooler with her prom date, cheeks blushing and her heart full.

They spot a hole in the wall, a line around the corner. There’s a picture of a cartoon banana and popsicle, apparently “World Famous Balboa Bars” are sold here. So they wait in the line.

They finally have the most precious commodity there is: a little bit of time. They stand close, breathing each other in, surrounded by the string lights and street lights. His hand lands on her waist, her head on his chest, wrapped up like vine trying to grow. They look like they’ve been together forever, too married and so comfortable. His hand is rubbing circles on her back, and she’s smiling into his chest, at peace.

The line crawls forward slowly, young kids running around, the beach not too far away. They buy one balboa bar: soft vanilla ice cream with a chocolate shell, covered in peanuts and sprinkles. Scully silently offers it to him, and Mulder bites in, her eyes fixed on the chocolate that found its way to his dimples. His eyes light up as he licks his lips.

“Give me that.” Scully’s eyes linger on his lips, her hand outstretched, demanding the quickly melting treat. He picks it up and brings it to her lips, and she leans in, eyes locked with his as she licks the bar. As she pulls away, her thumb moves to his cheek to wipe the chocolate off. He traps her finger to his lips, a small kiss on her thumb.

His hand finds its way into her back pocket, warm. “Chivalry isn’t dead, huh?” she says with an eyebrow raised, but really, her arms have already snaked to warm around his torso, laughter building up in her chest. Nothing can remove them from their bubble, from their comfort in being near each other.

They finish off the ice cream as they walk arm in arm, towards the darkness of the ocean, the muted crashing of the waves getting louder. They get to the beach, take their shoes off, with their toes in the sand, and sit down, enveloped by the salt in the air and the serenity of night. They are together in the grand scheme of life, in the vastness of the ocean and the land, and get to spend time sharing sugary dessert and sharing breaths and sharing space, without a care, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> super quick. super sweet. thanks for reading :)


End file.
